


Lazos.

by Raizhel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raizhel/pseuds/Raizhel
Summary: Sketch de una hipoteca escena previa a la reunión de Anderson y su oficial.





	Lazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer sketch que hago de este bonito juego. Espero subir algunos más c:
> 
> Recordarle siempre, querid- lector- que un review nunca está de más. Me gusta saber lo que piensan al leer~
> 
> Ps. Lo siento si es que se me pasó algún error de tipeo o de redacción o de ortografía. Vean el lado bonito y es que está hecho con amor.

_Los sentimientos son complicados... Tú no lo comprendes, ¿verdad, Connor? ¿Qué quieres ser, Connor?_  
Era la primera vez que entraba en modo descanso y Amanda no le atosigaba con sus preguntas. No quería verla. Sabía cuál era su misión, pero tras cada visita a Amanda mas el constante contacto con Hank, las cosas se volvían confusas para él. No quería verla. Tan solo deseaba estar con sus dos ojos, con su cuerpo completo y, sobre todo, con su conciencia en el mundo real, junto a Hank. Era consciente de que desde lo ocurrido tras el club Edén, cuando el teniente Anderson seguía emborrachándose frente al río, algo en su sistema comenzó a alterarse gravemente. _Puedo ser un amigo, alguien con quien ir de copas, su... O puedo ser tan solo una máquina_. Se arrepentía de haber dicho esas últimas palabras. ¿Se arrepentía? Desde ese momento había comenzado a desear que Hank no le viese como una máquina. El resto daba casi igual; no le importaba que los otros policías le viesen como un puñado de plástico, pero no podía tolerar la idea de que Hank sí.  
Ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Aunque Amanda no lo dijo, él podía intuir que les iban a remover del caso, que la investigación pasarían a manos del FBI, que sería separado del barbón y antipático teniente, que él sería reiniciado y que sus memorias serían borradas, a salvo tan solo en mente de Hank. No lo quería. No quería dejar de existir como  _ese_ Connor.

Teniente, dijo mientras viajaban en la chatarra de Hank. Quizás suene un poco repentino y... Yo no estoy programado para esto, pero... Guardaron silencio. La luz roja permitió al policía mirar hacia el perfil de Connor; la apariencia humana de aquellas criaturas nunca dejaría de asombrarle. Qué tienes, Connor, le presionó mientras esperaba la verde, ¿ya enviaste tu informe sobre Kamski? Lo he hecho, y es por eso que yo... Miró a Hank. Su rostro automáticamente le arrojaba toda la información existente sobre este: domicilio, número de identificación, datos medicos, etc. Cambió a la verde. No quiero separarme de usted, teniente. ¿Qué es esto? respondió Hank. 

Silencio.  
Eso... Solo eso. Creo. Hank sonrió. Al parecer eres bastante mejor de lo que te creí. Cruzada de miradas; uno sarcástico y el otro curioso. Supongo que te he comenzado a estimar, Connor.  
El androide sonrió, a lo que el policía también se sumó.


End file.
